camrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren Jauregui (Moon)
Lauren Michelle Jauregui (born June 27, 1996) is an American singer, best known as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, formed during the second season of The X Factor. The girl group was signed to Syco Music and Epic Records. The group released a total of one extended play and three studio albums. Early Life Jauregui was born on June 27, 1996 in Miami, Florida, to Michael Jauregui and Clara Morgado, who are both from Cuba. Her father is a plant manager, and her mother is a teacher, who moved to the United States when Fidel Castro came to power. She has two younger siblings. Jauregui said that she can trace her family lineage back to Cuba and Spain. She attended Carrollton School of the Sacred Heart, an all-girls school in Miami, where she participated in extracurricular activities including the softball team and talent show. Since her childhood, her musical influences include Journey, Paramore, Alicia Keys, Christina Aguilera, and Lana Del Rey. The X Factor and Fifth Harmony In 2012, at the age of 16, Jauregui auditioned for the second season of the American version of The X Factor in Greensboro, North Carolina with the song "If I Ain't Got You" by Alicia Keys. Her audition was described as "perfect" by Antonio Reid, who considered Jauregui had a "husky, round, mature" voice. During the second round of bootcamp, she was put up against country group Sister C with the song "These Arms of Mine". After failing to make it as a solo artist, Jauregui was brought back alongside Ally Brooke, Normani, Dinah Jane, and Camila Cabello, who were put together and formed as a group by Simon Cowell. The group, later named Fifth Harmony, went on to finish third in the competition. Fifth Harmony released their debut EP, Better Together in 2013, their first album Reflection in January 2015, and their second album 7/27 in May 2016. Their eponymous third album, and first as a foursome, Fifth Harmony, was released in August 2017. Their first two albums generated the singles "Worth It" and "Work from Home", respectively, which reached the top 10 in several international charts. The group also contributed music to the soundtrack of the animated film Hotel Transylvania 2 with their song "I'm in Love with a Monster". On March 19, 2018, the group announced an indefinite hiatus to focus on solo projects.@ Solo Career After the release of "Work from Home", Jauregui continued with Fifth Harmony and her solo endeavors, as individual members started to launch solo projects outside the group. In December 2016, she was featured on a single titled "Back to Me" with Marian Hill. Jauregui was voted as the sexiest woman in top 100 list Afterellen.com 2016. She was also voted by the public as "Celebrity of the Year" at the 2017 British LGBT Awards. She was later featured on Halsey's album Hopeless Fountain Kingdom on the track "Strangers". A Billboard writer noted it as "a long-overdue bisexual milestone in mainstream music." The singer specifically chose Jauregui for the track instead of working with a straight artist, saying: "I just love that Lauren and I are just two women who have a mainstream pop presence doing a love song for the LGBTQ community." Jauregui also recorded collaborations titled "All Night" with Steve Aoki and "In Your Phone" with Ty Dolla Sign. In an interview with Playboy in March 2018, Jauregui declared she does not have immediate plans to record a solo album, though she "wants to keep her options open" and expressed she is heavily influenced by electronica, pop, rock and roll, alt-rock and Latin music. She will be the opening act for Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour during the Latin America dates. Tours Supporting * Halsey - Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour (2018) Official Accounts * Instagram * Tumblr * Twitter * Facebook * YouTube Lauren Jauregui Lauren Jauregui Lauren Jauregui (Main)